


Experiments

by thinkpink20



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkpink20/pseuds/thinkpink20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Reichenbach</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments

Mrs Hudson brings him soup, leaving it amongst the still-life beakers on the table. John finds he takes to pouring it immediately away - hates it changing the landscape Sherlock left behind.

And Sarah brings him lasagne, puts it in the freezer so he has a meal but to do so she has to set a frozen set of fingertips aside, leaving them out to thaw, ruining the experiment. John finds he gets irrationally angry about this, throws the lasagne away. 

He has no idea what to do with these things, these half-finished tests; they miss slender hands.

Just like him.


End file.
